Rules
Unacceptable Behavior Edit Vandalism * This may be a wiki, but that doesn't mean that you can do what you want with the pages. Users can't deface pages. If an edit is found to be vandalism, you will be warned, and if you persist you will be blocked based on the type of vandalism. If you were not aware of our page edit policy, please note that in your reply to any warning you get. However, that will be your only warning. Mature content ' * Children view wikia. Please don't post content that isn't suitable for users under 13. You will be warned when such happens. Mature content includes excessive use of curse words.Please don't upload images that are pornographic or with partial or complete nudity. Duck Life is is a game meant for kids and that means that NO Inappropriate content. Breaking this rules will result in a warning from an Admin and deletion of the inappropriate content. If you repeat this behavior again you will be banned. '''Harassment/Insults/Threats ' * If you spam a person's Message wall with annoying questions, nonsense, gibberish, insults or threats you will be warned. if bad behavior continues then you will be banned. 'Non-Duck Life Related Articles ' * If you create pages that do not relate to the wiki, you will be warned, and the pages deleted. BUT if you continue to create these non Duck Life related pages you will be banned. 'Bad edits ' * Don't do fluff edits just for the edit count on your page. Doing a list of bad edits will result in a warning and if it continues, you will be banned by the administator. * Use actual facts what were proved canon in Duck Life, putting fake info will cause a warning. '''Sock-puppetry * You don't need more than one account on wikia. If you are found to own more than one account, you will be asked what your main account is and others will be blocked. All accounts will be blocked for same time as host account. Depending on the number of sock-puppets, 2 months will be added to your block time. ADDITIONAL INFO: If these sock-puppets are used to abuse the wiki or cheat the system, all your sock-puppet accounts will be banned imediately Wiki Creation * Making your own wiki about the same subject and advertising it on Duck Life Wiki. If you advertise your wiki, you have no need to edit this wiki anymore, and you'll be blocked from editing. Wiki Features Guidelines Talk Pages/Commenting * No framing, trolling, or vandalizing or cursing. Blogs Users are only allowed 20 blogs per month. Users exceeding this limit will receive a warning. If infractions continue, every offending blog will be deleted and the user will receive a two-day ban per blog. Pictures Pictures are allowed on Duck Life Wiki. * Any inappropriate pictures will be DELETED. * Any pictures abusing copyright laws will be DELETED. Uploading If a copyrighted/Inappropriate image is uploaded onto the wiki, the user who uploaded the photo will be banned as follows: * 1 image: 3 days. * 2 images or more: 6 days per every two images * If infractions continue, it will result in harsher punishment. Use Pictures are used all over the place on Vulpin Adventure Wiki. The following places are where pictures are allowed: * Articles * User profiles and talk pages * Blogs Videos '' * Duck Life related videos only in informational pages. * You can upload other non DL related videos in your accounts Communication ''User page rules: * No inappropriate content * No giving out your address or phone number. User talk page rules: * No inappropriate content. ** No personal attacks Admins * Follow All the rules above * ''Do not abuse power'' * ''Do not ignore rule breakers'' * ''Do not block other admins without talking to other Admins and giving a reason'' * R''espect everyone.'' * ''DO NOT threaten'' * Failure to follow these simple rules will result in demotion and if bad conduct continues you will be banned Category:Browse